1. Field of the Technology
The present invention relates generally to mobile stations operating in wireless communication networks which establish and maintain data connections, such as Packet Data Protocol (PDP) Contexts, to facilitate data communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication device, such as a mobile station operating in a wireless communication network, may provide for both voice telephony and packet data communications. A mobile station may, for example, be compatible with 3rd Generation (3G) communication standards (such as IS-2000 Release 0) and utilize Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) wireless network technologies.
Data communications may be facilitated between the mobile station and the wireless network over an established data connection. The data connection may involve both an “attachment” and a “Packet Data Protocol (PDP) Context” between the wireless device and the network. In general, an “attach” means that the wireless device is registered to the network. An attach also allows for mobility (i.e. the network is able to track the wireless device's movements). Furthermore, the wireless device is authenticated and ciphering is enabled. When “PDP Context” is activated, an IP address is assigned for the wireless device and subscriber-related parameters are provided so that data can be communicated. When a data application on the wireless device is activated, for example, a PDP Context between the between the wireless device and the network is established. When the application is terminated, the PDP Context ends but the wireless device still remains registered to the wireless network.
While the wireless device is operating in a wireless network, however, the PDP Context may fail within the network. When the PDP Context fails, an end user typically attempts to establish a new data connection manually via the user interface. If continual repeated retries for re-establishing the PDP Context were performed by the mobile station, they would unduly overload the wireless network. It is important to maintain a reliable “always-on” connection for data communication without overburdening the wireless network.
Accordingly, what are needed are methods and apparatus for use in efficiently establishing and maintaining a data connection between a mobile station and a wireless communication network.